$ {613.8 \div 6.6 = ?} $
${6}$ ${6}$ ${6}$ ${1}$ ${3}$ ${8}$ $\text{Shift the decimal 1 to the right.}$ ${.}$ ${.}$ $\text{How many times does }66\text{ go into }{613}\text{?}$ ${9}$ ${5}$ ${9}$ ${4}$ $-$ ${1}$ ${9}$ ${613}\div66={9}\text{ with a remainder of }{19}$ $\text{How many times does }66\text{ go into }{198}\text{?}$ ${8}$ ${3}$ ${1}$ ${9}$ ${8}$ $-$ ${0}$ ${198}\div66={3}\text{ with a remainder of }{0}$ $\text{The remainder is 0, so we have our answer.}$ $ {613.8 \div 6.6 = 93} $